Jack and Ryan's Not-So-Great Adventure
'Jack And Ryan's Not-So-Great Adventure '''is the fifth Tales on Harrison Rail short. It aired on October 29, 2016. Plot One morning, Jack and Ryan switched jobs. Jack was running late with Ryan's local, so he tried to make up for lost time, only to collide head-on with Ryan, who was having trouble pulling Jack's autorack train. Later, Mr. Schaller punished them by sending them away to Harrison for the rest of the week. They informed Bob and Chad that they have to do their jobs while they're gone, which made them mad. Then, Kyle and Aaron arrive. They told Jack and Ryan that they got a day off and that Jack and Ryan had to do their jobs! At Jefferson Yard, John, Terence, and Nicholas overtook Jack and Ryan, which made them mad! That night, Jack and Ryan arrived at the roundhouse. Kyle tells the engines about him and Aaron's day off. Aaron agreed and told Jack and Ryan to go to sleep, as tomorrow would be a busy day. The next day, Mr. Williams assigns Kyle and Steve to take an excursion, Aaron to take an autorack train to Las Vegas, Mater and Zara to take grain hoppers to Tidewater and return with a full load, Lexi to take a manifest, and Marty to take the Desert Wind to Salt Lake City. Jack and Ryan proceeded to the Minerals Yard to collect an empty coal train to take somewhere. They were running late, so they had to make up for lost time (proving that neither of them learned from what happened previously). Later, Jack and Ryan were still trying to make up for lost time. All of a sudden, Ryan's coupling broke, which made them run into a siding and have an accident! Mr. Williams scolds them for their accident and sends them back, while Terence would take over. Back at the UP yard, Bob and Chad finished their jobs just before Jack and Ryan arrive back. Mr. Schaller scolds Jack and Ryan for screwing up. Bob and Chad then beated up Jack and Ryan as payback for making them do extra work! Characters * Jack * Ryan * Mr. Schaller * Bob * Chad * Aaron * Kyle * Steve * Lexi * Mr. Williams * Zara * Mater * Marty * John ''(does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Joshua (cameo) * Nicholas (cameo) * Zucchini (cameo) Locations * Wadalbavale * Jefferson Yard * Jefferson Roundhouse * Minerals Yard * Blue Sky * Sacramento (mentioned) * Las Vegas (mentioned) * Highland Valley (mentioned) * Salt Lake City (mentioned) * Chicago (mentioned) Trivia * This is the longest short to date at a total runtime of 10 minutes. * When Ryan shouts, "Stupid John! Stupid Terence! And Stupid Nicholas!", he makes a reference to George's Journey. * Stock footage from Overslept is used. Goofs * Some voices are quiet. * After Aaron teases Jack and Ryan for their accident, Ryan says "Shut up Kyle!" instead of "Shut up Aaron!". Maybe it's because he's stupid. * In the thumbnail and some still images of Ryan, his number is 315 instead of 217. * Mater's running number was 3827 instead of 5628. Additionally, he is shown with an SD45 carbody. * The Illinois Central hoppers were already filled with coal. * When Jack and Ryan crash into the siding, only Jack derails. Short Category:Shorts Category:Trainz Mac 2 shorts Category:Season 2 Category:Shorts that feature a crash